Chapter 1
It was just three days after the girls were born. One average early September morning in Forks-a small town. The birds were not singing. Surprisingly, it was a warm day. At the Cullen Family, it was a great day. Everybody were at the twins Renesmee and Genevieve's nursery, waiting for the babies to wake up. "Awwwwww!!! The twins are so beautiful !" Genevieve, the younger baby, heard a female voice. She opened her eyes and saw a black haired young woman. Her hair was short. "Look at her blue eyes!" , the black haired woman pointed at Genevieve and everybody else said "'Wow! That's so cute!" The baby was staring at everybody. She didn't know anything yet. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, meet your sister Genevieve Allie Cullen!" , Alice (the black haired woman) squaled. She adored little babies. But who didn't? They were so innocent and sweet! Genevieve didn't know who Renesmee was. She turned her head and saw another baby. "Genevieve, this is Renesmee." , Alice pointed at the baby, obviously Renesmee. She had brown eyes and large brown curls. She was a larger baby unlike Genevieve, who was tiny. Renesmee had weird thoughts about her sister. She couldn't believe that there two of them. The older sister already knew who were Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jacob and Jasper. But Genevieve didn't know yet. "Ummm, why does Renesmee already looks like she is 8 months old and Genevieve looks much younger?" , Rosalie Hale asked and somewhere she found a black sling and pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail. "Yeah, seriously, why? We'd better tell Carlisle to measure them both" , Alice replied. Baby Renesmee was annoyed. She wanted to sleep again and they were going to measure her? Couldn't they just leave her alone? Obviously, no. "Carlisle! Measure Renesmee and Genevieve!" , Jasper shouted. Doctor Carlisle Cullen measured the babies, wrote some things about their growth in a notebook and the babies were put back to sleep. "Renesmee has grown up with half an inch." , Carlisle said. "And Genevieve hasn' t grown up, since yesterday." * * * A few hours later Isabella Cullen opened her eyes. And what did she see? Yeah, that's right. Edward. She could see everything way better than before. She could see even the smallest details. She was a vampire. Bella guessed that Edward (her husband) has waited for her to wake up and it's been a few days. She got up from the bed and walked to him. "Edward? Why are you here? How many days have passed?" , she had so many questions. Edward chuckled and he received a confused glare from his wife. "Calm down, love. Just 3 days have passed." , he said and chuckled. But it was not time for jokes. "Where is Renes-'' Edward placed a finger on Bella's thin lips to stop her from talking. "Shhhh." , he held her hand and they turned around to face the mirror. Bella could not believe her eyes. She didn't look like herself. The once pale and clumsy teenager was replaced with a gorgeous young woman. She was still as pale as before. But her eyes were crimson red. She was a newborn vampire. She was one of them. * * * After Edward took his wife to hunt, they met Jacob Black, who expected from Bella to look creepy. Instead, for his surprise, she looked pretty normal. "Let's go see Renesmee!" , Bella suggested. "You mean Renesmee and Genevieve?" After he said these words, Edward smiled. "What?" , Bella was shocked. What did he mean? Who was Genevieve? She asked him what was going on. "You'll see now. Just take my hand and follow me" He replied, smiled again and his wife was still confused. What was going on here? Was something wrong? And...a few moments later she learned what was going on here. Everyone were in the living room. "Meet Renesmee" , Rosalie said and handled her to Bella. In her hugs was a cute chocolate brown eyed fat big baby. Renesmee looked like she was about 9 months old. Her skin was pale and she had short ginger large curls. "She has my eyes!" , Bella exclaimed. Her oldest child touched her cheek and showed her the transformation into a vampire. "What was that?" , Bella asked, still confused. "That's her gift." Edward said with calm, soft voice. So Renesmee was using telepathy? She was an indigo child? Bella wasn't sure. Bella handled Renesmee to Edward. He tickled her and she giggled. Bella smiled at them, thinking how lucky she was. She had a big, but happy family. "And meet Genevieve." Alice handled the younger twin. Her youngest and unexpected child also pale skintone, but unlike Renesmee she was tiny and really looked like a newborn human baby. She had cinnamon brown straight short hair. "Wow, she has got so beautiful blue eyes! Has she got a gift?" , Bella asked. "No, not yet." Rosalie said. "Ness and Gen really wanted to see you." Jacob said. What? Ness and Gen? "Take Renesmee and Genevieve to the nursery room. I need to talk to Jacob for a moment." , Bella ordered. She said the last sentence with that "You're in trouble" tone. Her happy facial expression changed to an angry one. She pulled Jacob's ear and pulled him outside. "YOU HAVE NICKNAMED MY DAUGHTER AFTER THE LOCHNESS MONSTER? HOW COULD YOU!!!" , She shouted at Jacob. She could not believe that he had done this. "Calm down, Bella! It's just a nickname!" Jacob also yelled at her. Bella was furious. If she was a human, her face would turn red. How could he nickname her children? How dared he! He had given Renesmee so ugly nickname- after a stupid idiotic Scottish monster! Ooooh, Bella was going to teach him. "Bella, I...I..." Shame was written on Jacob's face. "You know that we cannot control this..." , It was obviously that he felt embarassed and awkward now. He tried to laugh to cover his shame, but it did not work. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU HAVE IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER? HOW COULD YOU? HAVE YOU NO SHAME? SHE IS JUST AN INNOCENT NEWBORN BABY!" , Bella shouted at his face. When she turned her head, she saw everyone covering their ears. She turned her head to Jacob and slapped him. He fell on his butt and yelled: "All this vampire sh*t has changed you!" Then he stood up and ran away. Bella felt guilty. Jacob was one of her best friensa. Why did she yell at his face? Why did she slap him? Was she jealous? Did she hate him right now? Too many questions were her my head right now. "Come on, love. Let's go inside." Edward said and held her hand. His wife followed him obediently. So did the others. When she entered the Cullen's House, she heard one of the babies crying. She ran with vampire speed to the bedroom where the babies were and saw that Gennie was crying. The mother held her child and cuddled her. "Oh, my baby girl! Don't cry. Mommy is here and she will read you a storybook." What? Couldn't she read to her? Okay, okay, Genevieve was like 3 months old but what? That didn't matter that much. Bella placed Gennie back on the bed and grabbed a storybook. She sat on the white leather sofa and started reading: "Once upon a time..." * * * After Bella read Genevieve a storybook and kissed the babies' foreheads, she tucked them in and didn't say a word. Until Edward came in and called her name. They left the room. Little Gennie was wondering what was going on? Where did her mommy and daddy go? What was happening right now? "Nessie? Why did they leave the room?" Genevieve used telepathy, hoping that her sister wasn't asleep. "Gennie, leave me to sleep!" Nessie fell asleep. Gennie just had nothing else to do. She closed her eyes and... * * * On the next day Charlie came to the Cullen's house and told Bella and Edward that he has just learned that Jacob is a werewolf. Bella and Edward tried to lie to him that Renesmee and Genevieve were their adoptive daughters. He believed about Genevieve, but wasn't sure about Renesmee. The young family had no choice and told him the truth. Chief Swan hardly accepted this. He couldn't believe that his daughter was going to be forever 18. A few days later Nessie said her first word. She was already psychically 1, but only a week old. Gennie was growing up slowlier and she was just starting to crawl. Every time they were measured by Carlisle and he was saying the words: "They have grown up." , Bella was starting to cry. The young mother was afraid that their lifespan may be short. She wanted them to have a normal life. * * * Two months later the twins were being measured by Carlisle, like always "Renesmee, you have grown up with an inch." , Carlisle said. Now she looked like a 5 year old, while Genevieve looked only 3. Maybe it was because Gennie was younger with a few minutes. "Grandpa, have I grown up?" , Gennie asked with her sweetest high baby voice. "Yes, Gennie, you have also grown up with half an inch!" He said happily and Gennie giggled, because she was a toddler. After Bella learned that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee, she got very very very angry at him. So she decided to talk to the werewolves and invited them at the cottage she received as a birthday present from Alice. Bella wass pulling her curly chocolate brown hair into a ponytail, when somebody knocked on the door. "Hey, Bella!" Leah, Seth, Jacob, Sam and some other people, which Bella didn't know were here. They were all dressed in black and the girls were with pulled hair. "So, sit on the sofas, please. I need to tell you something very important." , Bella invited them inside and sat on the sofa.They also sat on the sofas. "So, after Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee, I won't let you imprint on Genevieve. I mean, I don't allow you to stay close to her, to talk to her or to play with her. Just ignore her. Why? Because I want at least one of my baby girls to have an average life and to marry a human!!! Or If you imprint on Genevieve, I swear I won't let you to talk to me or Edward or anybody else in this house! Was that clear?" The werewolves looked shocked. Some of them did a weird sound and then one of them yelled: "You called us here just to tell us to not touch your children?" Suddenly, Edward appeared in the room, using one of his abilities-extremelly fast running. "What is going on here?" He asked with a little bit angry voice "She invited us to tell us to not touch your children." Leah said. After she said those words, Bella felt really embarrassed. Luckily, Edward protected her. He said: "She is right. Please stay away from Genevieve, until she grows up." Meanwhile the twins were playing with their dolls at the kitchen. Renesmee had a pink strawberry lollipop. "Gennie,do you want a lollipop?" , Renesmee asked. Gennie, just like always said: "Yes, sissy! Please give it to me!" "Ha-ha-ha! Catch me if you can!" , Nessie loved teasing her younger sister. Yes, she liked to tease her younger sibling. Why was Gennie aging slowlier than Nessie? No one knew. That was weird. Gennie started crying loudly and Nessie yelled at her: "Shut up! You are a cry-baby!" "No. Sissy, please! Give me the lollipop!" "Stupid! That was a trick!" "AAAAAAAAAH!" " SHUT IT UP!!!", Nessie squeezed her arm and treatened her: "If you don't shut up, I'll tell the wolves to kidnap you!" Gennie just nodded her head sadly with tear-filled eyes and started sobbing very very quietly sat the corner. Renesmee stared at my little sister crying and then left the room. Gennie could not understand why was her sister threating her like that. Why did Nessie threaten her that the wolves would come to take her away? Gennie was afraid of wolves and big dogs. The younger twin continued crying at the corner, until she heard somebody's voice. It was a male adult voice... "Gennie looks psychically younger with 2 years" She guessed that was grandpa Carlisle. "Gennie, why are you here?" Uh oh. Somebody had found her. The toddler girl turned her head to see her granny Esme. It was weird. Esme was forever 26 and she was already having granddaughters? Granny Esme sat on the ground, cuddled Gennie and asked her if something was wrong.Poor Gennie! She had to lie, because she was afraid of her own sister. "Because my doll is ill, granny. Please cure her!" , little Gennie continued crying, while her grandmother was rubbing her back. Esme asked Genevieve where was her doll and Gennie handled her the plush doll, named Faith. Esme said that she was going to cure the doll and offered Gennie chocolate pancakes. Gennie's favourite food was chocolate pancakes, so she agreed. The chocolate pancakes cheered her up. But in her mind were questions, like: "Why did Renesmee threatened me like that?" "Does my sister hate me?" "Why am I afraid of Renesmee?'''' renesmee had become a daddys girl while genie spent more time with her mother byt ness and edwrd were inseperable